Otaku
by Yoru no Mukou
Summary: —008. Reading Gag mangas all day and night didn't make Rima an Otaku, right? "Do you even go out." "Yeah. To buy JUMP." "…you really DON'T have a life, do you?" No matter what Nagihiko says.


**O**_.t._**a.****k**.u

**. **

Reading Gag mangas all day and night _didn't _make Rima an Otaku, right?

**.**

* * *

.:.

**Part**. 1, **Opening**. 01: GINTAMA **random, but hilarious. **

(so true.)

She's fourteen, maybe fifteen. She's sitting in a chair, her mouse clicking as she eagerly reads the next chapter _Gintama_, hands down one of the funniest manga she's ever read, only something's keeping her from absolute enjoyment.

That something?

Nagihiko.

_(stupidstupidstupid) _Nagihiko, always messaging her when she's trying to read the hilarity known as _Gintama. _

.

.

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Hey babycakes.

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Go away. I'm busy and did you just call me 'babycakes'?

Freak.

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

If I'm the freak, you're the Otaku. What're you doing anyway? Reading Gintama or something?

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

….I'm not reading Gintama. And I'm NOT an Otaku. Plus, Gintama is awesome. :(

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

…and the sky isn't blue. Face it, Rima you might as well get a headband that says 'I heart manga' and parade around JUMP headquarters stealing all their Gag manga.

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Leave me alone.

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Do you even go out?

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Yeah. To buy JUMP.

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

…you really DON'T have a life, do you?

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Haha! Struck a nerve, don't worry babycakes, I still love you! Otaku-ness and all ;)

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

…you're high, aren't you? Oh my god. 4/20 was three freaking days ago! I'm calling Amu. No. I'll call the police, you can charged for drug possession if I do, then I'll never have to see your hideous face again!

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

FINE. I'll leave you alone.

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

:)

.:.

**Part**. 2, **Opening**. 01: BO-BO-BO**'s nose hairs are so weird. But they MAKE the manga. **

(….no comment.)

_JUMP comes out today._

_ JUMP comes out today. _

_JUMP comes out today…_

_..._that was pretty much the only thing on Rima's mind as she made her way to the convenience store around the corner of her house. "JUMP?" She demanded the owner. "Is it here yet?"

"Why yes it is—AGGGHHH!"

There was a crash, resulting in the store owner lying dazed on the floor, as Rima bowed saying a, "Thank you." And then Rima was gone.

"My god," the owner cried, "Today's little girls are like those goddamn Chihuahuas of '78!"

.

.

"Hey watch out—"

But it was too late. Ten seconds late, then the damage had been done. Rima had crashed into a pale person, her precious JUMP magazine flying out of her hands, landing on a car that was currently in a high-speed chase, then falling off said car right into….

….. A pile of dog shit.

DOG. _SHIT. _

Rima trembled. "M…..my…"

The pale person, Nagihiko stared at her, unsure of what to do. "R-rima, are you okay?"

"M…my JUMP. You…killed it. My JUMP." She turned to him very slowly. "YOU. KILLED. MY. JUMP."

"H-hey, now. Rima, you're not acting yourself hey! RIM—"

But the little girl had already pounced. Mind you, she wasn't herself at the moment, but it was a _JUMP _magazine she lost, and they're pretty costly in today's economy.

As she tackled him, the aforementioned car in the high-speed car-chase that contributed in the murder of her JUMP mag, well, it's content, which was apparently wads stolen money, had whacked Rima in the back of her head, causing her face to crash into Nagihiko's as she tackled him.

Generally speaking, she kissed him. It was a _forced _and_ unintentional _kiss, but a kiss all the same.

It meant _nothing. _

Yet for some reason they couldn't seem to stop blushing afterwards.

.:.

**Part**. 3 **Opening**. 01: **KISS! **Kiss! Kiss! _Kiss_!

(well? what're you waiting for, 2012?)

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Hey babycakes.

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Are you high again?

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Hey, meet me that convenience store.

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM:** Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

?

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Just meet me there.

P.S. I never WAS high to begin with.

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Ooookay.

.

.

**Time—08:00pm **

"Hey,"

"_Hi." _

"So….about yesterday."

"What about it?"

Smirk. "Well…."

**Time—08:10pm **

"….and yeah that's pretty much it."

"Okay."

"….and knowing you, you'd say no and—wait. What?"

"Nagihiko, that was the most roundabout way everto ask a girl out, _ever, _but I'll accept it."

**Time—08:20pm **

"….Rima?"

"Shut up. You're ruining the mood."

"Then what won't ruin the mood? We've been staring at the stars for 10 minutes. I'm getting kind of bored…"

"This would."

**Time—08:24pm **

"…care to continue that little exchange, my little chibi-devil-Otaku?"

**(End) **

* * *

**-; FORMATTING AND SUCH DONE BY WAKUSEI, LOVE YOU GIRL! :-D**

**-eDIt. **Dudes, I had to re-read over this now that I feel a bit better, but as I did, I couldn't help but think: OMFG you guys are all awesome for telling me to get better, and reviewing! I LOVE you guys, I really do :-)

**-ForYourInformation.** For those who don't know, 4/20 is world pot day, where all the stoners and possible non-stoners, get high on mary-j (Marijuana)! WEEEE~!

**Review? **

_Yoru no Mukou_


End file.
